Poètter
by dreyd
Summary: Petits Potter-poèmes, grâces et anathèmes... Pour chaque personnage, mon petit hommage...
1. L'étoile noire

L'étoile noire  
  


Derrière le voile  
Tu as disparu derrière le voile  
Pour rejoindre l'éternité

Je ne te reverrai plus

J'avais cru que la magie pouvait tout  
Qu'elle pouvait tout guérir  
La mort n'est pas une maladie

Tu ne seras même pas un fantôme  
Trop courageux pour reculer devant l'ultime obstacle  
Trop curieux  
Tellement Gryffondor

Tu as préféré rejoindre tes amis dans leur dernière demeure  
Me laisser seul  
Encore

Je suis condamné à grare boréal  
Tu continues de veiller  
Black  
L'homme noir  
Tu éclaires les Ténèbres  
Et mon obscurité

Adios


	2. La paura dello lupo

La paura dello lupo  
  
.  
  
Condamné à errer sur les chemins  
Par toi tracés sous mes pas égarés  
Où que je sois ma mie astre lointain  
Jamais tu ne me laisseras en paix  
  
Chaste chasseresse fille de Leto  
Dans mes yeux d'or ton visage se fond  
Enchaîne ma vie ma muse bourreau  
Prisonnier de la moitié d'Apollon  
  
Etre banni de par ma chair damnée  
Jamais je ne trouverai le repos  
Perdre mes amis, vivre sans foyer  
Contempler ta face, accepter mon lot  
  
Comme un croissant, ce soir tu me souris  
Un rayon doré me chauffe le coeur  
Si belle mon aimée, destin ma mie  
Dans ta robe d'argent, ma folie ma peur 


	3. Scarred

Scarred  
  
.  
  
Marqué à jamais dans ma chair à vif  
La trace de la mort dans une cicatrice  
Devant mon miroir le dernier récif  
De l'amour d'une mère, de ton sacrifice  
  
Pour garder en vie le fruit de ton sang  
Dans un dernier souffle, s'envole la haine  
Pour toujours j'entends ton tout dernier chant  
Un hymne à la vie, ma première peine  
  
Prisonnier des chaînes de ce souvenir  
D'un destin écrit, d'un bonheur passé  
Et ma seule issue, tuer ou mourir  
  
Avec mes souffrances je dois avancer  
Sceller en pensées ton dernier sourire  
M'endormir enfin, et de toi, rêver 


	4. Severogance

Severogance  
  
.  
  
Cachotteries  
Dans tes cachots  
Te caches  
De tes cachots je ris  
Cachot  
Cas chaud  
Tueries  
  
Te contemple  
comploter  
En ton temple  
Temps compté  
Tente  
tant et tant  
Tentation  
Entêtante  
Me hante  
  
Arrogance  
Elégance  
de Rogue  
Morgue insolente  
Morigène  
Haro  
Gorgone  
Tu grognes  
  
Severus  
Dans un rêve  
Sauveur  
Vil serviteur  
Sans vie  
Au service  
Du vice  
Sévice  
Sévis... SSsss 


	5. Interlude I

Bon, comme je veux absolument répondre aux reviews mais qu'il est hors de question pour moi de caler ça sur la même page qu'un poème (ça casserait tout je trouve), j'intercalerai de temps en temps un interlude entre deux chapitres...  
  
D'abord un grand merci à Poucie ma plus grande revieweuse. Pour l'instant t'es la première mais fais attention, tu pourrais être vite rattrapée par... Eiream, qui détient quant à elle le titre de la toute première revieweuse en série, et sur ce coup-là elle est indétrônable !  
  
A l'Ange-noire, je lui promets d'écrire sur Draco et Ginny (séparément...), faut juste le temps que ça cogite un peu. J'ai l'intention d'écrire sur un tas de trucs et pas seulement sur les persos. Ça va, j'ai encore de quoi faire...  
  
Merci aussi à Wallen qui a reviewé sur La Paura dello Lupo (celui-là il a ses fans...) et à Saria 3 sur L'Etoile Noire... Et merci encore à Arana et à Thaele Ellia.  
  
Sans oublier Siriel, talentueuse poétesse.  
  
Merci à toutes (le féminin s'impose) et j'attends de vos nouvelles (fics et reviews...) ! Ciao  
  
DREYd 


	6. Parseltongue

Parseltongue  
  
.  
  
Sons insensés que je susurre  
Souffle sifflé que l'on censure  
Chez les sorciers non initiés  
A ces suaves sonorités  
  
Si Sensuelle je m'immisce  
Scélératesse pousse au vice  
Dans la passion d'une caresse  
Sauvagerie de la jeunesse  
  
Je me glisse, sournoiserie  
Suis la semence de vos soucis  
Délicatesse d'une émotion  
A la violence des sensations  
  
Dans chaque parcelle, chaque interstice  
Dans les sous-sols, dans les coulisses  
Je vous détrousse de vos secrets  
Sème le poison dans vos pensées  
  
Et l'artifice de vos songes  
Naît de la sève du mensonge  
Qui sans cesse signe, sépare  
Le sang du lion, d'un Serpentard 


	7. Le Maître des Potions

Le Maître des Potions  
  
.  
  
Tapi dans les cachots de ton obscurité  
Derrière le masque blême d'un professeur honni  
Concoctes des potions aux diaboliques effets  
Ton breuvage le plus cher est ton sang de maudit  
  
Ton visage figé dans une pâleur livide  
Les murmures de ta voix, un abîme où je sombre  
Dans tes yeux couleur d'encre se reflète le vide  
Gardien de tes secrets, fidèle comme une ombre  
  
Tes seuls compagnons flottent dans des bocaux  
Et tes yeux s'illuminent pour le fond d'un chaudron  
Un homme solitaire, triste sire, noir corbeau  
Avec la chauve-souris souvent l'on te confond  
  
Caché dans les sous-sols que tu arpentes la nuit  
Tu parais sans un bruit et surprends les secrets  
Pour déjouer les pièges et pour sauver la vie  
Du fils de ton ennemi, de l'enfant que tu hais  
  
Dans un bruissement d'étoffes tu fuis et disparais  
Sans un mot, sans un signe, sans jamais en faire plus  
Loin de l'agitation, des regards indiscrets  
Tu retrouves le silence, qui es tu Severus ? 


	8. Le Destin du Dragon

Le destin du Dragon  
  
.  
  
Il est le fils de son père  
Il vit du sang d'un mangemort  
Ses trois couleurs, l'argent, le vert  
Le noir d'un homme du Jeu du Sort  
  
Il porte le nom de mauvaise foi  
Langue sournoise d'un vil menteur  
C'est le pouvoir qui est sa loi  
Il est parjure, voix du tricheur  
  
Porte en sa gorge la perle dorée  
De la parole indiscutable  
Arbore la noble majesté  
De la race des Intouchables  
  
Il est le maléfique Dragon  
Le Dieu Serpent symbole du mal  
Une diabolique perfection  
Le Lion vaincu sera vassal 


	9. Renaissance du Dragon

Renaissance du Dragon  
  
.  
  
Du nom de la terreur, son père l'a baptisé  
Ignorant du Dragon secrète ambivalence  
Sous le masque du vice un trésor est caché  
En lui il faut creuser pour lui laisser sa chance  
  
Si l'ambition le perd et qu'il se mord la queue  
Le Dieu Ouroboros grâce à qui tout renaît  
Fleurira en son âme l'annonce de jours heureux  
Pour révéler au monde, sa face dissimulée  
  
Il aura à lutter contre son pire ennemi  
Dans un combat à mort de l'absolu contraire  
Réussir à dompter le mal qu'il porte en lui  
Reflet dans son miroir est son seul adversaire  
  
Quand il aura vaincu le compagnon d'Hermès  
Affronter ses démons, éclairer la pénombre  
De son aveuglement surgira la sagesse  
Et le Dragon naîtra rescapé des décombres 


	10. Lambdazkaban

Lambdazkaban  
  
.  
  
Qui sait si je suis nu ou habillé  
Le soleil est mort, le froid m'envahit  
Mes pensées se figent dans un vent glacé  
Qui sait qui je suis, qui sait si je vis  
  
Qui sait si je rêve pourtant éveillé  
C'est mon pire cauchemar qui m'a poursuivi  
Je me débats dans les chaînes du passé  
Qui sait si je rêve, qui sait où je suis  
  
Qui sait si ce mal de par quoi je meurs  
Puise dans mon âme la sève de ma vie  
Seul dans quatre murs, m'accompagne la peur  
Qui connaît l'espoir sait que c'est fini. 


	11. Sève héritée

Sève héritée

Lové dans un coin sombre, les joues baignées de pleurs  
Petit garçon chétif qui ne sait plus quoi faire  
Il voudrait résister, montrer qu'il n'a pas peur  
De l'homme qui lui fait face, de l'homme qu'aime sa mère

Dans son regard de nuit où ne vit que la haine  
La femme qu'il humilie choit sur le sol sans forces  
Et son unique fils en ravalant sa peine  
S'emmure dans le silence caché sous son écorce

Il se fait la promesse qu'il sera différent  
Que chaque coup donné se changera en caresse  
La vie qui coule en lui n'est pas du même sang  
Il reniera le noir pour marier l'allégresse

Et l'enfant a grandi, l'adulte a oublié  
Peut-être qu'il a peur, peut-être qu'il n'est pas sûr  
De pouvoir se défaire d'une sève héritée  
Attrape les mains tendues vers ton cœur sous l'armure


	12. Interlude II

**Interlude II**

Bon, **Eiream**, je te remercie en public pour la forme (Lisez Eiream !!), en plus je te fais de la pub gratuite... Pas besoin de t'en faire une tartine, mes reviews et mes mails suffisent déjà amplement !

Bon, **Poucie**, je te remercie en public pour la forme (Lisez Poucie !!), en plus je te fais de la pub gratuite... Pas besoin de t'en faire une tartine, mes reviews et mes mails suffisent déjà amplement !

Ça vous va les filles ? La prochaine fois je mets Poucie devant pour que ça reste impartial...

Un grand merci à **Gaeriel Palpatine** à qui je précise que ffnet n'a pas supprimé le format poetry car c'est celui que j'utilise ! A moins qu'il ne fasse une exception pour moi mais ça m'étonnerait... Je vais essayer de pas tomber dans le mièvre niais dégoulinant de guimauve, j'aime pas ça non plus, mais on s'y embourbe facilement sans s'en rendre compte ! En passant, j'ai hâte de lire la suite de 'Severus Rogue n'a jamais exist', excellente fic !

**Eug** : Alors là... Merci d'avoir fait exploser ma boîte d'un coup d'un seul ! Et j'espère bien que désormais tu vas déguster mes petits poèmes. Si tu les avales sans mâcher, t'en sens pas le goût. Et c'est dommage car j'adore cuisiner ! Tu préfères les deux poèmes du Dragon ? Moi je crois que mon favori est lambdazkaban, avec la Severogance évidemment...

Je remercie aussi ceux qui me lisent et qui apprécient sans pour autant se manifester… Ça me ferait pourtant plaisir de lire ce qu'ils pensent de ces quelques poèmes… A bon entendeur…

J'avais prévu une petite note explicative concernant le Destin et la Renaissance du Dragon. Un mail m'a donné raison (heureusement que t'es là mademoiselle). Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous préciser à qui ils sont destinés… Bon, sachez que, mis à part les deux premiers quatrains du Destin, tout est tiré de la symbolique du Dragon. Troublante ressemblance avec notre cher Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Je fais donc référence aux différentes significations du Dragon et du Serpent (ces deux créatures sont symboliquement liées) selon différentes cultures.

« Porte en sa gorge la perle… » : dans la symbolique asiatique, le Dragon possède dans sa gorge une perle qui représente la parole sacrée. Le dragon est l'emblème du pouvoir, de l'autorité, de l'impérialisme, de celui qui doit être obéi sans discussion.

Le dragon est d'abord maléfique mais il est souvent double, ambivalent. Il est le gardien des trésors, de ce qui est caché. Dans beaucoup de contes, de mythes, il faut d'abord affronter le dragon avant de trouver l'objet de sa quête.

L'Ouroboros est la figure du serpent/dragon qui se mord la queue. Il représente le cycle sans cesse recommencé de ce qui meurt et renaît de soi-même.

On en arrive au Dragon d'Hermès, très peu connu même des mythologues acharnés (j'ai trouvé le mythe par hasard, j'avoue, en cherchant de la doc pour écrire ce poème). Hermès est connu comme étant le Dieu des voyageurs dans un sens plus symbolique (c'est le cas pour toutes les divinités) il est aussi le voyageur de l'inconscient, celui qui est en nous. Le Dragon d'Hermès est celui qui protège la citadelle d'Hermès qui n'est qu'autre que la Vérité sur nous-même (en ce sens, très proche d'Apollon qui éclaire notre esprit du « connais-toi toi-même »). Le Dragon d'Hermès que nous affrontons, c'est nous-même.

Bref, nous sommes dragon, double dragon même (voir multiple, j'aime pas le manichéisme) ou dragon qui se mord la queue, dragon que nous combattons qui meurt et qui renaît… dans la lumière (sens multiple également).

J'ai écrit cet hommage à Draco, non comme une prévision d'un retournement de situation, pour en faire un ange repenti, mais en ayant à l'esprit que JKR ne donne jamais ses noms au hasard. Je pense que les réponses aux questions que nous nous posons sur les persos sont en partie dans la signification de leurs noms, alors pour Malefoy junior, ne perdons pas espoir ! Mais peut-être qu'il est juste le dernier Dragon maléfique que notre héros balafré aura à combattre… A suivre.

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas gonflé(e)s avec tout ça... Si c'est le cas, la prochaine fois évitez les interludes digressifs et passez directement aux poèmes! En revanche, pour ceux et celles qui veulent que j'explique ce qui se cache parfois derrière mes phrases alambiquées, je suis à leur service !

A bientôt et merci encore

Ciao

DREYd


	13. De la tourbe au fourbe

**De la tourbe au fourbe  
**  
.  
  
Née de la lie et de la tourbe  
Salie par la race des purs  
Mais jamais l'échine ne courbe  
Devant les paroles les plus dures  
  
Tu te protèges dans la bulle  
Du seul savoir tiré des livres  
Pour faire le poids sur la bascule  
Et mériter le droit de vivre  
  
Derrière ton audace assurée  
Au fond tu te sens différente  
De ceux qui sont les vrais sorciers  
Infirmité qui te tourmente  
  
Relève la tête jolie mignonne  
Car la grandeur n'est pas de sang  
Et tu peux rire sans vergogne  
De ces mensonges que tu entends  
  
.  
  
_A toutes les Hermione..._


	14. Petits penta pieds pour Potter

_Piètre Poème... Bon, autant vous dire tout de suite que je préfère les sonorités en « s »... Le « p » n'a rien de sensuel et c'est plus poilant que poétique. Evidemment, c'est pas avec ça que la Paura dello Lupo va être détrônée..._  
  
  
Petits penta pieds pour Potter  
  


Petit pote Potter  
L'épatant prodige  
Provoque la passion  
Le prince de Poudlard

Un paon se pavane  
La peau pâle et pure  
Son poil est platine  
Pleutre Serpentard

Ne peut supporter  
Pompeuses prouesses  
Si prospérité  
Puisse-t-elle être posthume

Epatant Potter  
Peur en aparté  
Pour toi prophétie  
Piège et pénitence

Potter empoté  
Peureux tu n'es pas  
Plongé dans tes peines  
Apporte la paix


	15. La Main du Destin

_Ils lisent..._

Dans les plis de mon front  
Ma première émotion

Dans les grains de beauté  
Force et longévité

Dans les feuilles de thé  
Si je serai ridée

Dans le mouvement des astres  
Ma vie est un désastre

Dans la poudre du marc  
Reflet d'un cauchemar

Dans le croissant de lune  
Plus une joie aucune

Dans mes rêves la nuit  
Ma trop longue agonie

Dans la boule de cristal  
L'instant du dernier râle

Dans les lignes de ma main  
La scène de toute fin

Dans les cartes du tarot  
Mon tout dernier mot

Dans l'encre de ma plume  
Mon hommage posthume

Mais...

_Je suis ma propre Pythie  
Mon destin je l'écris_


	16. Retour du Refloué

** Retour du Refloué **  
  
J'ai les contours flous  
Mise au point pas nette  
Vous devenez fous  
En perdez la tête  
  
Mes idées volages  
Mes pensées confuses  
Sont à mon image  
J'en use, en abuse  
  
Je suis femme enfant  
Passe du rire aux pleurs  
Libre comme le vent  
Souffle voyageur  
  
J'ai les pieds palmés  
Et mes mains s'empressent  
De tout faire tomber  
Don de maladresse  
  
Tant de monde en moi  
Se bat, qui va la ?  
Les fées m'offrent ce choix  
Tonks Nymphadora 


	17. Interlude III

**Interlude III**

****

Pas de poème en vue avant un petit moment je le crains. Je vous avais prévenu(e)s, l'inspiration c'est pas sur commande ! J'ai bien commencé un poème sur Hagrid, mais il est tellement pitoyable que j'ai honte de le soumettre à ma propre lecture. C'est dire.

Quelques remerciements, donc, pour les lecteurs qui se sont manifestés (Youhou !! Y'en a d'autres ? Lecteurs de l'ombre, sortez de votre anonymat... Peut-être que ma plume retrouvera alors un regain d'activité grâce aux muses qui s'ignorent encore...).

Alors dans le désordre...

**Poucie** : Effectivement mon poème sur Hermione est d'abord pour toi, faudra que je pense sérieusement à Luna. Et re-non, Harry ne se jettera pas du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Non mais vraiment ces jeunes... Faudra que tu décides sur ton poème préféré, entre celui sur Lupin, Hermione et la divination : sont-ils tous ex-aequo ? T'avais pas vu que mon dernier poème s'adressait à Nymphadora ? Mais tu lis mes fics en diagonale ma parole ! Sans rancune, « tant de monde en moi » peut être une référence à l'infinitude de ses apparences mais aussi à sa personnalité propre, la femme-enfant (auror qui s'amuse à faire des grimaces avec Ginny) et sans doute celles aussi de tous ces « visages » qu'elle porte. Retour du reflou peut se lire _Retour du refoul_, qui est un concept psychanalytique. Va creuser la question si ça t'intéresse...

**Eiream** : _Emotion et frissons_... Aïe aïe les chevilles ! Moi aussi je t'adore Majest ! Sauf quand tu dis que Harry est con ! Moi j'aime beaucoup le Populaire Potter Prince de Poudlard (Tiens... il était prémonitoire mon poème, Half-blood prince... Je suis décidément une Prophétesse !). Oui je suis étonnante... Bizouilles et à bientôt !

**Siriel** : Je sais, je suis très forte. Remercie ma muse roguienne ! Pour Lambdazkaban, je ne fais effectivement référence à aucun prisonnier en particulier, il est dédié aux détenus de toutes prisons, sorcières et moldues... Et j'ai beau être très forte, je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemble les poèmes de la Renaissance (mais je prends ça pour un compliment !). Pour le Retour du Reflou, oui encore un jeu de mots alambiqué. Retour du refoulé, effectivement. J'étais d'humeur freudienne ! Alors forcément, est-ce que ce poème est mon portrait déguis ? Si je m'identifie à Nymphadora, alors oui, tout à fait... Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires élogieux (que je ne mérite pas), bisous et à bientôt.

**Csame** : Hello très cher. Je sais, ce chapitre est inutile. Mais que veux-tu, je ne pouvais pas ne pas te remercier publiquement... Non à la prédestination ? Mais ne sommes-nous pas destinés à la grandeur et à la réussite ? Nymphadora... Je ne comprends pas non plus qu'elle n'apprécie pas. Tonks c'est si laid ! Ciao !

**Petite Dilly** : J'essaie de ne pas sombrer dans le mièvre, la pente est glissante ! Merci d'avoir apprécié ces quelques rimes.

**Zamies** : Promis, j'essaie d'en écrire d'autres, dès que ma plume à papottes sera d'aplomb !

**Eugé ou Cornelune** : Je sais qui tu es... Et merci pour toutes tes reviews et tous tes compliments miss ! Vue notre différence d'âge, effectivement pour l'instant tu m'arrives au genou mais dans quelques années tu risques de me dépasser d'une tête !

**Lou biloute** : Super pseudo ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

**_Minute culturelle et vos questions_**:

1) _Qu'est-ce que la Pythie ?_ La Pythie était la jeune femme qui rendait les oracles d'Apollon dans son temple de Delphes en Grèce. Juchée sur un trépied, elle respirait les vapeurs de plantes hallucinogènes avant de transmettre la parole divine.

2) _Sève héritée ?_ C'est la sévérité héritée de son père par Severus... Mais non je ne suis pas tortueuse !

3) _Qui est le personnage dans la main du destin ?_ Moi. En toute modestie.


	18. L'Ego de Rogue

**L'ego de Rogue**

Dans le miroir des vanités  
Cette psyché où tu te mires  
Quel est l'écho de ton reflet  
Sous les absences de ton sourire

Dans le silence de ton alcôve  
Où jamais nulle n'a pénétré  
En quelle chaleur ton cœur se love  
Quand tout s'endort, sais-tu rêver ?

Dans les méandres serpentins  
Que voile ton âme sépulcrale  
Se forgent tes secrets desseins  
Que taisent même les voix astrales

Dans les abysses de ton œil vide  
Lueur sombre dans un halo  
Ranime la flamme d'un cœur avide  
L'obscurité de ton Ego


	19. Pour les grands et les petits

**Pour les grands et les petits**

C'est très bizarre, mais il vous tente  
Le petit crapaud à la menthe  
Sachez que dans votre estomac  
Durant des heures il sautera

Si très curieux des goûts bizarres  
Goûtez donc aux nids de cafards  
Et si vous êtes moins innocents  
Les rouges sucettes de sang 

Pour les amis des veracrasses  
Les gluantes gommes de limaces  
Ou les dragées au goût de pus  
De la célèbre Bertie Crochue

Les ballongommes de Bullard  
Vous font larguer tous vos amarres  
Le fizwizbiz est essentiel  
Pour s'envoler au septième ciel

Si vous n'êtes pas du genre placide  
Prenez le risque du Suçacide  
Pour les tempéraments bien vifs  
Usez des bonbons explosifs

Quand vos dents auront trop couiné  
D'un abus de souris glacées  
Sans compter, il faut qu'elles avalent  
Un plein paquet de chocoballes

Les plumes en sucre se mangent sans faim  
En déposant un léger grain  
Entre chacune de vos molaires  
Dès lors s'impose le fil dentaire

Des gnomes au poivre, cracheurs de feu  
Si vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux  
Amis des substances aqueuses  
Préfèrez donc les bulles baveuses

Vous ne rêvez que d'un bonbon  
Un double fondant du chaudron  
Et sucer en fermant les yeux  
Un gros nougat bien moelleux

Baguette magique à la réglisse  
Pour développer votre malice  
Et pour quelques instants briller  
Mâchez un caramel doré

Il se pourrait que vous aimiez  
Les succulentes patacitrouilles  
Mais moi je pourrais me damner  
Pour une seule chocogrenouille

o0O0o

_Merci à Petite Dilly d'avoir pointé cet affreux vers échappé à ma vigilance…_


	20. Star system

_Poème dédié à Siriel… Sans son rappel à l'ordre, ce poème n'aurait jamais vu le jour._

_

* * *

_

****

**Star system**

Dans un théâtre sans chaleur  
Tu as joué ton dernier rôle  
Et sourd à l'ultime clameur  
Tu es parti sans une parole

Tu désirais mourir sur scène  
Dans une partie de joutes verbales  
Le dernier mot fut pour la Reine  
Un trait d'esprit pour toi fatal

Même pas le temps d'une révérence  
Pour ton public inconsolé  
Qui espérait une dernière danse  
Et non ce triste pied de nez

Beaucoup trop vite vint le baisser  
Du rideau noir qui clôt la vie  
Sur le parcours inachevé  
D'un comédien de la folie

Il flotte au vent cet étendard  
Que berce une main invisible  
Costume obscur dont tu te pares  
Suaire voilant notre indicible


	21. Vol de vies

**Vol de Vies**

Envol de mort  
Un vol de vie  
Te joues du sort  
Tu ris

Violence avide  
Des vies ravies  
Ravi du vide  
Rêveries

Impur de sang  
Tu purifies  
Des innocents  
Tueries

La mort ils croquent  
Ton mors aux crocs  
Corps s'entrechoquent  
Accro

Robes de l'ombre  
Aubes dérobées  
Des bêtes sombres  
Domptées

Mâles masqués  
Pâles matamores  
Ensemble sèment  
L'amore


	22. About a Bat

**About a Bat**

Tu batifoles dans la nuit noire  
En effrayant les âmes perdues  
A tire d'ailes voles vers les nues  
Au crépuscule fuis ton dortoir

Dans le silence de l'outre-tombe  
Ce qu'on nous cache t'es révélé  
A tes oreilles les mots muets  
Se font l'écho des catacombes

Quand vient le jour tu te replies  
Bien à l'abri de tes ailes sombres  
Armure de cuir qui te protège

De l'œil curieux de tes ennemis  
Et garde tes secrets dans l'ombre  
Hors d'atteinte des sacrilèges.


	23. Tu les emporteras

**Tu Les emporteras…**

Un cri déchire la nuit  
La peur dans les émeraudes  
C'est la vie qui s'enfuit  
A l'heure où l'ombre rôde

Il était tout près d'elle  
Sa souffrance est en lui  
Des images pêle-mêle  
Perlent ses joues de pluie

Il caresse sa peau blanche  
Ses mains sont encore chaudes  
Il réclame sa revanche  
Sur la mort en maraude

Il aimerait tant revoir  
Le rose sur ses joues  
Son sourire d'ivoire  
L'éclat des cheveux roux

Mais il a oublié  
Et c'est son pire cauchemar  
La grâce de sa beauté  
Fantôme dans le brouillard

Il n'entend plus son rire  
Seule la plainte d'un râle  
Celle qu'il a vu mourir  
N'est qu'une mémoire pâle

Mais il se peut qu'un jour  
Tombe le voile chagrin  
Que les souvenirs gourds  
S'éveillent au clair matin

Et dans ses rêves d'enfant  
Contre elle se blottira  
Murmurera Maman  
Dans le creux de ses draps

Quand ses yeux s'ouvriront  
Sur l'aube qui renaît  
Ses larmes disparaîtront  
Avec ses peines passées.


	24. Ils étaient quatre chenapans

**Ils étaient quatre chenapans**

_Ils étaient quatre chenapans…  
Une amitié sous le serment…_

L'un arrogant, un brin crâneur  
Portait ses bois avec fierté  
Mais sous l'écorce du frimeur  
Pour une mignonne son cœur battait

Son plus fidèle compagnon  
Des quatre farceurs était le pire  
Allait au bout de ses passions  
Narguant la mort dans ses délires

Si le troisième fut solitaire  
C'est que parfois se faisait peur  
Car sous l'éclat du rai lunaire  
Craignait que sa sagesse ne meurt.

Et le dernier le plus discret  
Se faufilait hors des regards  
Moins courageux mais plus rusé  
Le camouflage fut tout son art

_Ne furent plus qu'trois les chenapans…  
Car si l'un meurt, c'est qu'l'autre ment…_

Bien qu'il fut pur et innocent  
Les chaînes aux poings on le jeta  
Dans les cachots de l'Azkaban  
Où la folie l'emprisonna

Le loup erra le vague à l'âme  
Sur lui les portes se refermaient  
Et l'amitié devint une lame  
Plantée au cœur de son passé

Laissé pour mort, héros martyr  
Le vil coquin vécut terré  
Ce parasite se fit nourrir  
Un rat pacha dans son terrier

_Ne reste que deux des chenapans…  
Du loup du rat, qui s'ra l'gagnant…_

Ses frères de cœur s'en sont allés  
Pour eux il donnerait sa vie  
Il s'est promis de les venger  
Du compagnon qui a trahi

Il n'est qu'un être méprisable  
Lumière fut faite sur son passé  
Mais d'un enfant est redevable  
Seule chance de se racheter

_Il est l'dernier des chenapans…_


	25. Bicéphale incomplet

Disclaimer : Hurle à Lune – Reprends ton loup

* * *

_Nda : Ce poème a été commencé le 05/04/05. Inachevé, il restera sans doute le dernier du Poètter. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Mais les muses se font rares…_

* * *

**Bicéphale**** ? (titre à jamais provisoire)**

Ton œil de nacre contemple des cieux de l'Hélicon  
La misère en ton temple de ton ventre infécond  
Vierge impure Ô ma mère m'enfanta Déchéance  
A genoux sur ma Terre j'implore ta Délivrance

Que le lien soit rompu que ton œil m'oublie  
Jette moi dans les nues où reposent mes amis  
Je veux pouvoir choisir qui de l'homme ou du loup  
Seul aura l'avenir à quatre pattes ou debout

Que dans l'aube renaissante ma nature moribonde  
Disparaisse et s'évente vers ta face rubiconde  
Pour retrouver mes pairs et me sentir des leurs  
Dans le goût de la chair ou des rires et de pleurs…

_(à suivre, à retravailler, à peaufiner, à reprendre ou à oublier)_

* * *

05/04/05


	26. Prince sans Rire

Disclaimer : A Rowling, son prince, ses charmes, ses tourments, ses tours, ses songes, ses mensonges.

* * *

_Retrouvé sous 5 années de poussière, une ébauche de poème datée du 04/10/05._

* * *

**Prince sans rire**

.**  
**

Sourire charmeur

Du prince charmant

Ma drogue me leurre

Le charme ment

.

Coeur sous emprise

Fleur en flacon

Qu'on broie et brise

Dans un chaudron

.

Déploie ses ailes

Nimbées de nuit

Traîtrise ou zèle

Pleure sans un bruit...


End file.
